The closet flange is well known in the art. The closet flange generally includes a cylindrical pipe portion that extends through an opening in the floor. The closet flange also includes a surrounding base at its inlet end that overlies the floor and is fastened thereto utilizing fasteners of a type well known in the art. When installed, the water closet or toilet is mounted on and bolted to the closet flange. Thus, the closet flange serves as a mounting means for the water closet and also connects the water closet to the plumbing leading to the soil pipe and vent pipe assembly all in a manner well known in the art.
Over time, various closet flange designs have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,139 to Stokes discloses a closet flange including a spaced annular head flange and base plate connected together by gussets. Unfortunately, concrete poured on the rough-in floor tends to fill the space between the annular head flange, base plate and gussets so that if it ever becomes necessary to replace the closet flange, it must be broken from the floor.
It should also be appreciated that it is necessary to protect the closet flange from dirt, concrete and other debris during building construction. Otherwise, the closet flange may be damaged. Certainly, at the very least an extensive amount of time may be necessary to clean the flange so that it may provide a good, leak-proof seal with the water closet it is to support. Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,422 to Novak discloses a closet flange protector or cover comprising a substantially cylindrical closed end body. While this cover effectively prevents dirt, concrete and other debris from entering the cylindrical pipe opening or collecting on a plug utilized to seal that opening, it should be appreciated that the cover does not protect the apertures utilized to mount the water closet or toilet in position on the closet flange. Accordingly, those apertures may become filled/plugged with dirt, debris or even hardened concrete which is difficult and time consuming to remove. This significantly increases the expense of the water closet installation
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that a need exists for an improved cover and plumbing installation assembly comprising a cover, closet flange and even a spacer to hold the closet flange in proper position above concrete being poured on a rough-in floor.